portfoliofandomcom-20200215-history
Columbia College Chicago
With more than 120 academic programs and nearly 11,000 students, Columbia College Chicago is the largest and most diverse private arts and media college in the nation. The college was founded in 1890 as a speech and teaching college for women. In the 1950s the college broadened its educational base to include television and other areas of communication and media arts. As of Fall 2006, enrollment exceeded 11,000. Currently, Columbia College Chicago owns more than 1.2 million square feet in Chicago's South Loop, operates within 16 buildings, with plans for much more expansion over the upcoming years including a building on Michigan Avenue, two buildings on Wabash Avenue, a Media Production Center on State Street. A campus center is expected to be built in the next decade as well. The college offers on-campus housing to more than 2,000 students in four facilities. Two more facilities will house students by 2010. Undergraduate Portfolio Requirements Graduate Portfolio Requirements *M.F.A. in Architectural Studies: A work sample reflecting your previous academic background or current interest/profession is required. *M.A.T. in Art Education: A work sample may be required; the department will contact the applicant if so. *M.A.M in Arts, Entertainment, & Media Management: No portfolio is required. *M.F.A. in Book & Paper Arts: For the MFA in Book & Paper Arts, the work sample should be made up of 20 slides, books or a portfolio, or the equivalent body of work. *M.F.A., M.A., Combined in Creative Writing: Fiction Writing: Applicants must submit thirty pages of manuscript in roughly equal amounts of of fiction and expository prose. (The Committee does not accept poetry, plays or screenplays.) For the expository manuscript, you may submit any form of professional writing, although photocopies of essays written for college courses are preferred, if recent. Written work samples are not returned. All written submissions must be typed and double-spaced and two copies of each submission are required. *M.F.A. in Creative Writing: Poetry: Applicants must submit ten pages of poetry. A poem may be more than one page however please do not put more than one poem on each page. The total should equal 10 pages. Written submissions should be typed and two copies of each submission are needed. *M.A. Laban Certificate in Dance/Movement Therapy & Counseling: No portfolio is required. *M.A.T. in Elementary Education: No portfolio is required. *M.F.A. in Film & Video:Strong work samples (or "creative portfolios") contain visual or written materials that demonstrate the potential for successful creative work in Film & Video. Work samples should exhibit the applicant's creativity and talent and an ability to effectively communicate a personal viewpoint and demonstrate an understanding of the human experience. Visual work samples/portfolios may include, but are not limited to: films on DVD/DV or VHS; digital media samples; slides of artwork (sculptures, paintings, drawings, photographs; or evidence of creative thinking in any other discipline (e.g., original research or inquiry). Written work samples/portfolios may include but are not limited to: screen writing samples, poetry, short stories and/or expository writing. *M.A. in Interdisciplinary Arts: For the MA in Interdisciplinary Arts, please submit a work sample (slides, tapes, manuscript, etc.) representative of your expertise in the arts or arts education. (Please do NOT submit computer files of commercial work). *M.F.A. in Interdisciplinary Arts & Media: For the MFA in the Interdisciplinary Arts & Media, please submit a work sample (slides, tapes, manuscript, etc.) representative of your expertise in the arts or arts education. (Please do NOT submit computer files of commercial work). *M.F.A. in Interior Architecture: A work sample reflecting your previous academic background or current interest/profession is required. *M.A. in Journalism: Applicants must submit a representative sampling of published work or other examples of your non-fiction writing. Articles and other journalistic samples are best. Please do not submit poetry, plays, screenplays, or other work of this kind. Written work samples are not returned. *M.F.A. in Music Composition for the Screen: Applicants must submit a CD or tape with 15-minutes of their own original music, composed within the last 3 years. The emphasis should be on dramatic and/or orchestral music (MIDI acceptable). Please include an 8 1/2 by 11 inch hand-written or computer-generated score for each recording on the CD/tape. The Graduate Office will return your non-written work sample to you after a decision has been made on your case provided you include an appropriately sized, self-addresses envelope with proper postage and check the appropriate box on the actual graduate application form. *M.F.A. in Photography: Applicants must submit a portfolio of twenty slides of original work. If a CD is submitted a QuickTime formatted .mov slide show is required. Please burn your CD so that it is cross-platform readable. The Graduate Office will return your non-written work sample to you after a decision has been made on your case provided your include an appropriately sized, self-addressed envelope with proper postage and check the appropriate box on the actual graduate application form. Category: Undergraduate Programs and Portfolio Requirements Category: Graduate Programs and Portfolio Requirements